I Didnt Know I Needed You
by SometimesAngelsFall
Summary: Paygyn is a regular girl just trying to enjoy life. Shes carefree and loves anything sports realted. Shes ready to start freshman year off with a good start. That all changes when she bumps into the schools grumpiest student and aparently she caught him on a bad day. This chance encounter will change both of their lives and lead them both down a path of destiny and new obstacles...


Chapter 1

So here I was again waiting in another office, in another school, in another town. Dad was talking to the headmaster about my class schedule and whatever else this school needed to know about me. Freshman year. I was nervous to say the least but I had spent all summer getting to know some of the kids I would be going to school with. That was one of the best parts about this move.

Cheerleading and dance. That was the best part. I have been doing both since I could walk and I was ecstatic when aunt Lauren had told me that the school had said I was on the list for tryouts. Basketball and softball wouldn't start til later in the year so I had plenty of time to focus on cheer and dance. So being a legacy had its perks after all. I always hated when aunt Lauren said that. Legacy. I had been hearing that word for my whole life.

"You're a legacy Paygyn. You have been on the list for these schools since before you was born"

Like my mom and dad before me, their moms and dads before them as well as their parents before them had all attended Capitol Hill Academy. As well as every school I have ever been to. Right down to The Valley Day pre school I had been thrown into when I had first started hearing the word.

Snapped back to the present by the rining of the office phone I noticed through the widow of the headmasters office that dad as standing up. Finally I was ready to get to class already.

" We are very delighted to have Paygyn in our school Mr. Saunders. We are sure she will have no problems fitting right in and getting settled." Headmaster Davidoff said.

"Thank you. You are probably right." Dad said glancing at me. "She's a pretty smart girl." He said with a grin.

Well that was embarrassing. I knew he did that on purpose. He always finds a way to embarrass me. No matter where we are or how long he's gone. When he's around its full on dad mode. Embarrassing stories and all.

"So what's the verdict" I ask dad with a cheesy grin. He smiles and looks at me "You have all the smart people classes just like you asked for"

" Hahaha dad your hilarious" I said.

Dad knows that I feel like a complete nerd for being in all advanced placement classes except for.. "Except for math" dad said just as I thought it. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. Headmaster Davidoff has already got a tutor lined up." Dad said.

"Great. So now all my new friend are going to think I'm a nerd who needs tutoring"

"As apposed to a nerd who is too smart to ask for help?" Dad asked with that annoying smirk he does when he knows that he outsmarted me. "Touché Mr. Saunders Touché" I say. "Well I did learn from the best when it comes to outsmarting a nerd" Dad says.

"Now, now daddy you wouldn't want people to know your smarter than they think you are would you?"

"Hey I've already told everyone that you get the nerd gene from your mother so I think I'm in the clear." He says with a proud and sad look in his eyes.

I smile because it's a very rare moment for me and I don't want him to notice and feel bad. He don't mention mom that much anymore. When he does his whole attitude and demeanor changes from stiff and formal to fatherly and comfortable.

I have a full 3 minutes before he goes back to formal dad mode. He looks at me with a hint of sadness and I can tell in that moment he's seeing mom. He can see her eyes and the smile that everyone tells me I get from her. I may have her eyes and smile but I have his nose and cheekbones. I also have her long blond hair and a hint of her free spirited hardheaded attitude. Aunt Laurens words. I have a slender body that comes from years of being an athlete that everyone tells me I'll grow into. I'd like to think I don't know what that means but I do. I know I don't have much in the chest area but considering my main hobbies involve me jumping in one way or another that's probably a good thing.

The look leaves dads face and he turns to shake hands with the Headmaster. "Thank you Headmaster Davidoff and I'll look forward to updates on my daughters progress in the future" dad says.

"Of course Mr. Saunders. We like to keep parents updated and you'll receive a monthly progress report as well and notes if there need be." Headmaster says.

"Thank you" dad says. "I'll just be on my way then." He looks at me and I tell the headmaster thanks as he says "Welcome to Capitol Hill Paygyn. I'll give you and your dad a few minutes and I'll have our prefect show you to your locker"

"Thank you" I say again.

Dad and I walk out and head towards the entrance of the school. I try not to look disappointed as we walk knowing he won't be home to ask me how my first day of school went. He's flying out to Paris tonight for a 2 month work trip. Which could easily turn into 4. It's the first time I've seen him in almost 5 months since his last business trip. He came back for the sole purpose of enrolling me. You'd think him being the CEO of a fortune 100 company would mean he can take more time off but seeing him 4 or 5 times a year has changed my opinion of that years ago.

"Have a safe flight dad. You'll FaceTime me when you get the chance?"

"As soon as I know your out of school. No matter the time difference." He says. I know it bothers him to leave and if it wasn't for my constant reassurance that I will be fine and that it doesn't bother me that him and aunt Lauren are gone all the time working he would move his main office to the United States. But how could I be that selfish. His job revolves around helping people and giving thousands jobs.

I smile give him and hug and say "Looking forward to it" He hugs me back kisses my head and says "I'm so proud of you kid. I know you'll have a great school year. Try not to get into any trouble." We both know this is something he says to lighten the mood. I haven't gotten in trouble at school since the 2nd grade when I walked into class late because I couldn't find my homework. I left it in the car and had to run back before my driver left. For some reason instead of getting a slip from the office saying I would be late I ran straight to class. Wasn't a big deal but it's literally the only time a school has had to call dad. Ever since then he's joked about how bad of a rebel I am.


End file.
